Divine Petals
by Imperium 7
Summary: For years, talk of white rose petals appearing directly after a spacequake have been spread far. That is until they stop for five years. The "White Rose" lands in the center of a city for the first time in existence; determined to finally put an end to the annoying AST that constantly hounds the Spirit. What happens instead catches the Spirit by surprise. Warning: Bloodshed.


**Divine Petals**

* * *

**A/N: My attempt at twisting the spirit rule in Date A Live. Let me know if it should just be deleted or continued. Will get SLOW updates due to my other story taking precedence to this one.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live.**

* * *

**THE FIRST AWAKENING:**

_Where...am I? What...is this place?_

A figure floated in a void of darkness with no distinction of general direction. All the lone figure could see or hear was darkness. The void was colorless and was so silent that it was suffocating. There was nothing here yet, there was. It was quite obvious that no one was there and, that there was nothing that could be heard in the darkness. The feeling would not remove itself from the figure's thoughts.

**You are in the place of origin. You exist, yet you do not. You are, yet you are not. The trial placed before you will determine whether you will be or will not be. Choose well...**

The soundless voice spoke in the figure's mind; it's speech echoing off of the currently empty center of thought.

_What? I...do not under...stand. What is my trial?_

The figure's mind was still being placed together along with the rest of the figure's being; which meant that it did not have a full grasp on words or thought just yet. The answer to the figure's question was revealed before him when four items appeared before him.

The first item was a book, or a tome? The figure knew not the difference. Second was a...quill, he believed. Next was a blade that had scratches and nicks all along the menacing device. Last was a flower and, if he remembered correctly, it was a rose. A white rose but, a rose all the same.

_I am to choose between these four items? This is my...trial?_

The figure was even more confused now; how was it to gain the right to exist by simply selecting an item from four decisions. It did not help that the figure was floating and did not know how to stand, much less walk. Additionally, all the figure could muster in it's current state of creation was thoughts.

_Perhaps I should...consider my...options. The tome? Is usually relative to knowledge; a likely selection for me to take if I wish to know more. The quill is associated to speech and literature which means that if I were to...interact with...other beings I would need such skills. Blades generally mean war or battle...so strength or power essentially. The final one, however, is...difficult to interpret._

_A rose's meaning is...vastly varied; it could be...passion or...one of many other emotions?_

The figure began to wonder exactly what the rose could mean. Was it beauty? Love? Death? Mourning? Devotion? Happiness? Roses, like many other things, where a mystery to the figure.

_If something is an enigma, then...shouldn't one wish to gain knowledge on the mystery? If one gains knowledge on a mystery though, then...does that symbolize a sort of power they have gained? Power can cause...gloating and...abuse. Those two concepts are...sins? Which would mean...that speaking about something is far different then speaking...passionately about something._

The still forming body was racking it's developing mind for possible theories and ideas on the mystery before it; unaware of the effects it's pondering had caused.

**Impressive. With the limited options at your disposal, you were able to find the least expected answer. You will be granted existence in the form of the enigma you partially solved. But, do not forget, and do not fear. Your light will glow until darkness completely consumes you; at the time of your true destruction. Now go and join the universe with your presence; become one with life itself. Do not fear the dark.**

_Wait. What do you mean? Light? Darkness? Destruction? Life? What are these concepts?_

The figure was in a hopeless state of confusion and could not make sense of the information given to it.

A slight change in the dark surroundings of the figure did not allow it to make anymore questions or ponderings either. The darkness no longer felt so...empty and, the silence was replaced with soft whistling. It was peaceful and...a little calming to the figure. Allowing it to slowly relax as it let go of it's wondering for the moment and, bask in the serenity of this new environment.

A serenity and peace that was soon disrupted as the figure was both blinded by a bright flash and, thrown into a rough and hard surface underneath the figure. The impact did not hurt but, it did startle the figure as it hit the unwelcoming surface. The new area's brightness temporarily blinded the figure as they clumsily staggered to their feet; shielding their eyes with their hands from the harsh and unforgiving light.

While the figure was still blinded, it was able to discover a few things; the new place was completely silent but, smelled of sweet fragrances, the figure was indeed existing to the knowledge they were given and, the figure was called what was known as male. The last discovery led to a question,

_What is a male? Not female but then...what is a female? Genders are confusing..._

The male figure was brought out of his thoughts as he heard an...interesting sound. It sounding similar to the wind's whistling only, louder and it was consistent. The sound was increasing in volume, which meant it was getting closer.

_Perhaps this merits observation._

The sound of multiple metallic clicks resonated all around the male.

_Yes...it definitely does._

The figure carefully opened his now, fully adjusted, eyes to peer at the mystery before him.

He was greeted by ten, maybe fifteen females all dressed in...combat gear?

They were hovering a good distance above him with some strange mechanical weapon pointed at him.

_It seems that those are projectile weaponry and, these...girls are not here to welcome me. That is the impression I get any way._

The male looked at the girls and then at his area. He was in a crater and wasn't able to see anything outside of the crater's walls which made him want to go explore his area. Which he would have done if he was not hit by something. The force knocked the boy back a step but, left him mostly unharmed. Looking up, the boy noticed that the girls around him were still pointing their projectile weaponry at him and, that one in particular had a small stream of smoke emerging from the weapon.

_Are they...attacking me?_

Looking down at the bruising flesh underneath his white cloak with vine designs all across the fabric gave the boy the answer he needed.

_They are...then the only appropriate response is to strike back._

With that thought in mind, the boy then rose his arms to the sky and focused his attention on summoning...something.

_My...Angel. That's right, it...protects me._

Speaking his very first words in his life, the boy uttered a name, "Razkiel."

The vine pattern on the boy's cloak all began to sprout white buds from the green mass and, enveloped him in what could be called a heavenly light. White rose petals soon began to spawn from the air above the boy and gracefully landed on the ground around him.

This display caused the girls to fire their weapons again but, the projectiles were stopped by a white cocoon of petals. Seeing that their initial attack failed, the girls began to fire heavier projectiles to shatter the cocoon's barrier. The petal cocoon withstood the heavier projectiles as well, causing the girls to grow frustrated. Inside the cocoon, the boy was pondering how he would go about escaping the current area.

_Maybe I should just knock them from the air then attempt to use my petals as a distraction so that I may escape this area. It appears that I am not welcome here ._

**You may return to the origin to recollect yourself but, you will spend time away from this current world. Is that all right?**

The soundless voice did not appear to have left the boy entirely and, it was offering him a way out.

This was definitely the best option for his situation.

_Yes, that would be preferable. What do I need to do?_

**Nothing, it is done.**

The boy frowned, it did not seem as though anything had happened except... there was no more sounds of projectiles being fired. This time, he heard the soundless darkness from whence he came.

_Thank you voice._

**My pleasure.**

After ensuring that it was only himself in he area after the voice dissipated again, the boy pondered on his plan for the next time he would travel to that intriguing area of destruction. He desperately hoped that the new area had other things that would redeem the place in his eyes for, if it did not, then he would have been created for no reason.

_Well...none save the destruction of those people. If they are all that is in that place, then I would rather that nothing existed in that area in the first place. I didn't even speak to them and they attacked me. That place should be so much more than those unwelcoming creatures._

Throughout his mental debate, the boy grew wary for no known reason. Maybe it was the day's events; that could be it. It could also be blamed on the darkness for, although it gave him form, it also was said to consume him eventually. Something he would not allow to happen. Whatever it was did not alter the outcome; which was a sleeping boy.


End file.
